


You're My Kink

by GioGioStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink, Mommy Kink, Rape Fantasy, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Spanking, chocking, female on male penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Toriel decide to experiment in the bedroom.  Honestly, this is just shamless kinks I enjoy and wanted to put on paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1

I laid down on the bed, watching Tori in nothing but a red robe. A few weeks ago, we had been talking about spicing up our sex life a bit. Tori had this little blush across her face as she had asked me. At first, I thought it was cute because she normally was very confident when she would talk to others. But when she brought up that she wanted to go this route with our sex life, I was taken a back a bit. I had never done anything like this before. It scared me because I didn't want to hurt her by accident. I told her, in the end, that I would be willing to try something like this, but I needed to get more information on it. I didn't want to risk doing anything that would bring either of us in danger.

 

Tori had placed a blind fold over my eye sockets, my vision going blank. The time was almost here.

 

“The safe word is Blue for stop, and Pink to slow down. You are to call me ma'am. If you disobey and call me anything else, you will be punished.” Tori whispered as she kissed my temple.

 

“yes, ma'am.” I tried to cock a smile.

 

I could feel silk ropes around my wrists and ankles. I was being tied up now. This was it. We were ready to do this. I could feel my soul pounding. I was excited as well as a little anxious. I honestly don't know what to expect with this. I never tried anything like this, let alone actually giving away control during my sexual experiences. It was a mixed feeling of apprehension and excitement.

 

“Sans, are the restraints too tight? Can you move your hands?”

 

“yes ma'am, i'm good.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

I didn't know where she was. She had been quiet for a while. I was starting to get a little anxious with my vision taken away and my inability to move. I could feel my breathing speed up. This wasn't fun anymore. And we had just started.

 

“You're doing good, Sans.” Tori reassured me as I felt something light trail on my ribs. I think they were feathers. But it could have been Tori tracing her clawed finger delicately across my body. I could hear my bones rattle with the light pressure Tori put on my body. It felt so nice. I think it felt nicer than it should have only because I couldn't see.

 

Suddenly, I felt something hit my hips. I let out a little gasp. It had to be one of the soft whips we bought. Even though it hurt a little, it also felt nice. I was a little surprised with my own reaction to this. I was enjoying myself. I knew that if I called Tori by her name, she was going to hit me with it. And I wanted her to hit me with it.

 

“tori.” I moaned out softly.

 

I was met with what I wanted. Again I moaned out her name, this time a little louder. Again, she hit me, this time a little harder. I could feel my magic pool around my pelvis. She was smacking me with the soft whip multiple times, in between every hit, she was telling me to call her ma'am.

 

“i apologize, ma'am.” I whispered softly.

 

“That's a good boy.” I could tell that Tori was smiling.

 

I could feel Tori rubbing my spin, I could feel my mouth open as I let my tongue hang out. My bones felt so sensitive from her touches. My body shock sweetly as she rubbed my body. Her hands lingered slowly to my pelvis. I could feel her grab my half formed penis in her hands a little roughly.

 

“You dirty boy, why is this appearing now?” Tori's voice was demanding.

 

I could feel my face flush with my blue magic as she started rubbing my dick. I could feel my hips thrust into her hand as she continued. My body ached for her. I wanted her so badly. I wanted her to take these restraints off so I could just pound her. But I knew that the safety word was only meant for when I was in danger or if it was too much for me. This wasn't too much. I just wanted to just fuck her like crazy. But I knew that if I said Blue, she was going to stop. We were both going to stop and we wouldn't be sleeping together.

 

“No, Sans.” She stated as she let go of my member.

 

I let out a whimper, which astonished me. I didn't expect to get into this as much as I was. I was happy that I agreed to this. Tori was doing really well in making sure that things ran smoothly. I could see ourselves doing this again. I felt my bones begin to hurt from the lack of her attention. I wanted her to touch me so badly. I needed her touch. I needed her to do this. I felt like I was going to cry.

 

“tori, please.” I moaned out weakly.

 

“No.” Tori stated before she smacked my penis with the soft whip.

 

“pink!” I let out a cry, “that hurt more than it should.” I was trying to catch my breath.

 

“I'm sorry, Sans.” She spoke sweetly as she kissed the head of my penis.

 

I let out a struggled cry as I felt her breath on my member. I felt like my fire was on fire. I needed her to touch me. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I felt her breath on my body. I wanted to be with her so badly. I wanted her. I needed her like I needed air. I knew that she was close to me again because I could feel the heat of her breath touching my delicate bones. Without warning, I thrust my hips up in the air as far as I could, considering that I was tied up.

 

With a finger, Tori forced my erection to point downward, forcing me to buckle my hips back onto the bed. I felt my body shake as she touched me. I wanted her so badly. This was too much.

 

“please.” I could feel my soul in my throat as I pleaded with her.

 

Tori traced her tongue across my sacrum, I let out a cry of pleasure as she did this. As much as I was loving it, I wanted her to touch my penis. I was hurting so much now. I just wanted her to let me fuck her. I could feel my self being lost to her treatment.

 

“Sans, I'm going to do something new, now. Do you want me to take the blind fold off so you can see?”

 

“yes, ma'am.” I moaned.

 

Maybe if I had the blind fold off, the sensitivity would be weaker. I blinked a few times, seeing Tori. I tried to give her a quick kiss but was denied. I Looked at her worriedly as I saw what she had on. She had what, for me, looked like a large strap on belt. I was regretting taking the blind fold off.

 

“oh fuck no. tori, fuck this shit. nope. not gonna d-” Tori slapped me across the face.

 

“Sans, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me by my name?” Tori looked at me almost as if she were a mother.

 

I felt embarrassed for some reason. I felt like I was a little kid getting in trouble for calling their mother anything other than mom or mommy.

 

“sorry, mom.” I tried to be cocky as I played off my discomfort seeing her wear a strap on.

 

“My child,” Tori smiled darkly as she leaned over me, “You have been very naughty.”

 

“uh, what are you going to do?” I asked very nervously.

 

“I want you to stay still. I'm going to put this in here.” she stated casually as she rubbed my ischial spine.

 

I felt my body tense up a little as I felt the dildo press on my hip. Quickly, I started crying out pink. I was too scared for this. I had never had anything put inside me. Tori looked at me worriedly as she kept the dildo close to my entrance.

 

“i never did this before.” I told her, fear in my voice.

 

“Sans, your body is ready for it. Your magic already formed the parts we need for this.” she smiled sweetly.

 

“are you sure, tori?”

 

“Yes, my love. If you want, you can go back to using my name.”

 

“na, it's okay. just go slow until i say so, okay?” I asked.

 

“Sure thing, Sans.”

 

Tori had the head of the dildo pressing on my entrance. I tried so hard to just relax. Suddenly, I felt a huge pressure inside me. It felt so weird. It hurt a little, but it wasn't a pain that I couldn't handle. Little by little, I felt her go inside me completely. The deeper she went in, the harder it got for me.

 

“ma'am, pink.” I was huffing, trying to catch my breath, “i don't think i can take it all in.”

 

“Sans, it's already completely inside you. You're doing good, my child.”

 

“can we just stay like this for a bit?”

 

“Yeah.” Tori smiled as she touched my face lightly.

 

I could feel her hands travel throughout my body as I allowed myself to get accustomed to the intrusion. The more Tori touched me, the more my body was getting used to everything. She started rubbing my body teasingly. I could feel my body jerk suddenly, pressing myself into Tori. I let out a low moan as I felt myself grinding against her more. Suddenly, I felt Tori grab my hips still. I was so nervous. She was turning me into a huge mess of a monster. I felt Tori slide halfway out of me. It felt so good. I felt like I was about to melt. As soon as she had removed half of it from me, she suddenly forced it right back inside. I was just losing it.

 

She was thrusting in me repeatedly. I was just screaming profanities at this point. It just felt so good. I had never felt like this before and she was looking at me with lust and pleasure mixed into her face. Was this how I looked like when I was on her? She looked so beautiful. And as beautiful as she was, she also had a fierce look on her face. God, my mind was just swimming. I never wanted this to end.

 

I felt like she was training my body. I was craving her touch more and more. I cried out her name again, without realizing only to get a swift smack, this time on my chest. As she hit my rib cage, my soul suddenly appeared. I knew that with my soul out and in the open, she was going to be sadistic with it. In any normal situation, this would have scared me. But because this was with Tori, I knew that I was safe. I was excited to see how she would punish me now that my soul was out.

 

She plucked it from the air as if it were nothing, pressing her thumb on it as she pulsated her magic in it. My body was a shaking mess as she toyed with my body. I felt like I was about to explode when suddenly I heard a loud wet pop. I felt like I was about to sob. I was so close to cumming.

 

“please.” I was begging her.

 

I needed the release. I wanted her to give it to me. I felt like I was going to lose my mind as she looked at me. I knew that I was crying but I didn't care. If it meant that she would give me what I wanted, I would cry a fucking ocean for her.

 

Tori went to my wrists and untied the restraints, keeping me seated while I cried. She then tied my hands behind my back. I was just crying harder. I wanted to her to fuck me crazy. I needed her to let me cum. My body was so uncomfortable now. I felt like I was just one step away from reaching my climax. But because she stopped, I couldn't get to it. Quickly, she did the same to my ankle restraints. I was just ready for us to get back to business.

 

Without warning, Tori grabbed my head and forced me to deep throat her strap on. I nearly gagged as she stuffed my mouth.

 

“Hit the bed twice to go slow and hit the bed once to stop with your legs, Sans.” Tori stated suddenly.

 

I guess she got a little excited that she forgot that with my mouth stuffed with a her fake dick there was no way I could say Pink or Blue. I sort of chuckled into her as she just started pile driving me. I could barely breathe, but I was alright over all. I could feel my face get covered with my own tears and saliva. I knew why she was doing this. She knew that I wasn't much for stamina, so it made sense that if she wanted me to last longer.

 

Tori would switch from going slow to just straight up trying to touch the back of my skull with the psudo dick. I never would have thought that something like this would turn me on as much as it did right now.

 

“You want me to reward you, my child?” Tori asked as she removed the dildo from my mouth.

 

“please.” I was begging.

 

“Why? You have been misbehaving throughout most of the time.”

 

“but please!” I felt tears burning my eye sockets. “i'll do anything!”

 

Tori perked up a bit as I dug myself my own grave. I didn't care. My body was in a constant wave of need for a release. I didn't care if I had to degrade myself to get it. I just wanted to cum so badly. I wanted my body to not be this uncomfortably hot.

 

“You're such a dirty little slut, Sans. I'm surprised. Wouldn't you agree with me?” she smiled as she began rubbing the dildo on my leg.

 

“yes.”

 

“Yes what?”

 

“yes ma'am. i'm a dirty little slut. i'm a fucking whore, ma'am.” I was just babbling at this point.

 

“And why are you a whore, Sans?” I could feel her trace her fake penis to the center of my chest.

 

“i'm a whore for you.” I burst into tears.

 

“Good answer.” she smiled.

 

Tori positioned my body to where my face was on a pillow. My hips were up in the air. As soon as my body was still enough, I felt Tori go completely inside me. I let out a cry of pleasure as she began thrusting into me. This felt deeper than when she first put it inside me. I loved it. I swore that I was seeing stars. I felt my body lean closer into her as my hips went in a circular motion. It felt so good. I felt like if I were to turn to dust, then I would have died a happy man.

 

Tori licked my soul that I had forgotten about. I felt like I was going to explode.

 

“ma'am!” I was crying as I felt my body getting close to the edge.

 

“Cum for mama.” she smiled as she thrust even harder into me.

 

I felt my penis twitch as I cam hard. I had never, in all my life, came this hard. I felt like all of my magic had drained out of me as I collapsed onto the bed. I panted heavily onto the pillow as Tori began to untie all the restraints.

 

“You did wonderful, Sans.” Tori smiled at me sweetly as she caressed my skull.

 

She then began inspecting any damage that might have happened to my body. A couple of rope burns that I didn't notice and few sore bones. But everything was fine. Tori was rubbing some ointment on my body. The ointment felt cold as soon as it hit my bones. It felt so soothing as she gently rubbed it into me. I let out a sigh of relief as Tori handed me a large glass of water. I didn't even realize that I was thirsty as soon as a drop landed on my tongue.

 

“Sans, don't drink so fast. You'll get sick.” Tori said, her voice was silky soft.

 

I looked at her and smiled, “okay tori.”

 

She began snuggling me while I drank the water, careful not to try and drink the glass in a couple of gulps. I sighed as I finished the glass, placing the glass on the table before Tori wrapped us both up in blankets. She felt so nice and soft. She was scary as hell, but it was something I was willing to do again. She was firm. She made sure that everything was alright while I gave her permission to take over. After we were done, she was sure to make sure that I was alright.

 

“Love you.” Tori whispered as she kissed the top of my head.

 

“love you too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“nope out of the question.” I was very firm with Tori as she held a few knives from the kitchen.

 

“Why not?” she asked me.

 

“me, knives, not a good mix. i just have some really bad experiences with them.” I sighed as flashbacks of being stabbed by a psychotic demon possessed Frisk came into mind.

 

“What if you used them on me?” Tori asked.

 

“i still feel uncomfortable.” I sighed as I sipped my morning coffee. “maybe an other time?”

 

Last night was amazing. Tori had me a blubbering mess as we decided to try new things. It was also nice knowing that Frisk was away for summer over in the woods for camp. Tori and I had the home alone for two months. And we were going to use that time to try more adventurous things in the bedroom. Clearly, we wouldn’t be able to do this while Frisk was here. So far, we found out that I was way too loud when Tori was fucking me like crazy.

 

I felt a slight blush run across my face as images of last night flashed before my eyes. Last night was probably one of the most wonderful things that had happened to me. I was scared as hell because I didn’t know what to expect. I knew, though, that I was using the safe words wrong. I was just thankful that Tori figured out that pretty quickly and would stop and talk to me about me being comfortable with everything. Honestly, the scariest thing that happened last night was the penetration. I wasn’t into guys and Tori was just screwing me really good with one of the toys we got for the summer. I was shocked by the fact that she barely even touched my penis and she was able to make me cum that hard. It was new. And in all honesty, I wouldn’t mind doing something like last night again.

 

“Are you alright, Sans?” Tori asked as she rubbed my shoulders.

 

My body was still a little sore from last night. I figured it was because of being tied up for a bit longer than what we originally planned. That day, we were talking about what we were going to do for the night. And we were able to do everything, plus the added bonus of having Tori go wild with the strap on.

 

“i’m just a little sore.” I smiled.

 

“Relax, Sans. We know what we’ll be doing tonight.” Tori said as she kissed the top of my head.

 

“wait, can we do something like this?” I asked as I grabbed my phone to show her what I found on the internet.

 

Tori blushed heavily when I showed her the picture. I knew that she really wanted that to happen just by how her face was. She gave a nod and I laughed. This was going to be a really good night. Tonight was going to be my turn to lead.

 

“Sans, last night, though.” She turned to me, “you kept switching the safe words.”

 

“sorry, i guess that i was a little flustered.” I lied.

 

I didn’t want to tell her that the reason why I didn’t say blue when I felt like it was a little too much for me was because I knew she really wanted to try it. And I was just scared. I didn’t want to stop because a part of me wanted to keep going and an other part didn’t want to stop her from having fun.

 

“Sans, tell me the truth. I don’t want to do this if you cannot be honest with yourself and me.” Tori spoke sweetly as she began to rub my shoulders.

 

“blue means stop, as in if i say blue, we’re done.”

 

“It can mean that. It’s just so that way if it gets a little too intense for any of us, we can just take a breather, talk, continue, or we do just end up stopping for the night.” Tori spoke.

 

“so i was being stupid.” I chuckled.

 

“Sans, you’re not stupid.”

 

“no, i mean that i didn’t want to ruin the fun. i thought that if i said blue, we would have to stop and i still wanted to go, you know?”

 

“Of course. Now, with the safe words, just so both of us are clear, what do you think they mean?”

 

“orange means everything is good, we can go faster, harder, or continue with the pace. pink means. caution, slow down. and blue means stop and lets just snuggle a bit.”

 

~*~

 

I had been practicing on the knots all day. I wanted to make sure that I had them done properly. I began to tie Tori up, the ropes wrapped around her body, making the right places plumped up. Tonight, I was going to make her beg. I was going to make her beg for me to take her, just as how the night before, she had me a slobbering mess. But unlike her, I wasn’t going to to sleep her her. Oh, I was going to make her cum, but it wasn’t going to be with my body. My body still needed some more time to recover. I didn’t want to strain myself any more than I had to. And she knew it.

 

“where’s the toys?” I asked Tori.

 

I tied her up in a way where she had herself fully exposed to me. The ropes wrapped her up this way and that. It looked like it was some kind of dress design where her chest hung out and displayed her mound in all their glory.

 

“Next to my sock drawer.” Tori said.

 

I walked calmly to the drawer and opened it. I could feel my mouth spread into a smile as I saw a few vibrators, the soft whip Tori used on me yesterday, and a few clamps. I brought the things out and put them on the night stand next to Tori. I got some candles out from the night stand along with some long matches and lite the candles. I wanted this to be a more sensual encounter than anything else. And the candle light was going to help get that mood right. I turned off the lights to the room, the warm orange glow of the candles were our only source of light.

 

I looked at Tori and smiled before I spoke, “blue means stop, pink means slow down, and orange means you want me to continue or do more. you are to call me daddy or sir. if you disobey, you will be punished. if you obey, i’ll be sure to reward you. do you understand, baby doll?”

 

“Yes, daddy.” Tori answered seductively.

 

I took in a deep breath. I needed to keep calm. I already knew what she wanted. She wanted this to end where I would sleeping with her. And as much as it was tempting, I wasn’t going to do it. I was going to drive her crazy. I was going to be calm.

 

I started kissing her lightly, she let out soft tasteful moans. I wanted her to feel the same way I felt last night. This excited me. I could just envision it already. I could see her desperately trying to cling into nothing as she begged for me to penetrate her. My face flushed with magic at the thought. This was going to be a really good night.

 

I grabbed the whip and slowly traced the tip across her chest. She let out a soft moan as I lightly traced the whip on her nipples. I loved how her body twitched with the light touches. The fun was only beginning. I could see her begin to squirm as she tried to hold something. But with how I tied her up, the only thing was air. I chuckled as she began to moan uncomfortably.

 

“sweet heart, why are you getting flustered?” I smiled as I brought my face close to hers.

 

I loved how she had her eyes partially closed. Her mouth was opened slightly as she tried to breath in as much air as she could. She was so beautiful as she was panting. I loved how she looked. Although I had a feeling part of it was for show.

 

Quickly, I gave a sharp swing of the whip next to Tori, careful not to hit her. She gave a little jump as the whip hit against the floor. Before we even started this, she looked at me wondering why I wasn’t going to have her laying on the bed. I told her it was because I wanted it to be more of a punishment. In reality, it was because I knew that this was going to be messy and I didn’t want Tori to rewash the bed sheets when she washed them from last nights mess. And with how everything was looking, there was a possibility that we were going to be doing something like this every night. And in all honestly, there was no reason for us to have to rewash the bed sheets every night when we could just do it on the floor. Save her all the trouble.

 

“baby doll, do you want me to give you a little present?”

 

“Please daddy?” she said in a sweet seductive voice.

 

“what do you want, sweetie?”

 

“Touch me.” her voice just sounded like honey dripping.

 

I trailed the tip of the whip across her bare nipple, seductive moans escaped her lips as she tried to not say my name. Already she came close to slipping. I could feel my mouth spread into a smile as I let her voice drown me. She sounded so beautiful right now trying to keep herself together.

 

“Daddy, please, touch me.” she let out a soft moan.

 

“i am.”

 

“With your hands.”

 

“oh, sweetie pie, that’s only for very good girls.” my voice was a husky whisper as I continued to delicately trail the whip through one of her hot spots.

 

“Sans, please.” she let out a gasp as she realized that she used my name.

 

I used my magic to lift Tori up to the bed. She had a flash of fear on her face as if she were a child who was caught drawing on the walls. I placed her face first on the bed.

 

“how can i reward you if you call daddy by his name? good little girls don’t do that.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Tori spoke meekly.

 

“i’m going to have to punish you for it.” I told her. “it’s going to hurt me more than it’s going to hurt you.”

 

I had swung the whip at her ass a bit sharp, hearing a satisfying smack as she let out a soft moan. Again, I spanked her. She screamed out my name. I spanked her again.

 

“it’s daddy.”

 

“Oh Daddy!” She cried out as I spanked her a few more times.

 

I smiled as she started twitching. Again, I used my magic to place her on the floor. This was probably going to be the most physical I was going to get when it came to me actually touching her. And I am pretty sure she liked it. I started taking a few deep breathes. I could feel my magic pooling around my pelvis. I needed to calm down. Even though I was aroused by what was going on, I didn’t want to actually have sex. I just wanted to see her get like this, wanting to want me. It felt really good. Right now, that was how I was getting my rush.

 

I sighed as I casually strolled to the table to grab some more of the toys. I clipped Tori’s nipples as she let out a sharp moan. I could only let out a chuckle. She looked cute tied up like this, begging for me to do more. And I was going to do more for her. Just not the way she wanted me to. I then got one of the vibrators, turning it onto the lowest setting. Tori looked at me as if she didn’t want me to use that on her but would rather have me use my body. And again, as tempting as that was, I would rather have not done it. Slowly, I let the vibrator trail along her entrance. She was letting out low moans as I did this.

 

A sudden idea came into me as I used my magic to hold the vibrator in place. It was just right at the top of her clit, hitting it slightly. I could see Tori was losing control. That’s what I wanted. I wanted to see her scream my name as I made her feel like this. I wanted to see her cry as she begged as she would realize that I was going to make her cum without me even laying a finger on her.

 

With my magic, I had brought an other one of the vibrators towards her and had it enter inside her. She was letting out wild cries as she was begging for me to stop. The only thing that made me surprised was by the fact that she was still calling me daddy. That, it didn’t matter what I did, was going to get me hard. And boy did it.

 

“do you want a reward baby doll?” I asked, cocking a grin.

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

I pulled my shorts down a bit to reveal her my dick. I could feel it twitch slightly in anticipation for what was about to happen. I knelt down towards her face and grabbed the back of her head. I was making her suck me.  I pressed her face against me, enjoying how she was able to take my full length. As soon as I felt like I was starting to thrust myself into her mouth, I removed it quickly. I wasn’t going to fall for this. I needed to finish this quickly. I was actually starting to get tired.

 

Tori whimpered as I took my dick out of her mouth. I knew she was enjoying it, but I wasn’t going to allow myself to let her win. I started to crank up the speed of the vibrators. Tori was crying out even louder now. If I thought she was begging before, she was begging now. She wanted me to stop this. But I hadn’t heard her scream out the safe word. So I had to continue this.

 

“Now, sweetheart, if you really wanted me to stop, then you would be saying the safe word.” I chuckled as I turned the dial back and forth for both vibrators. Tori was twitching madly with delight as I continued teasing her with everything we had in the drawer.

 

“Orange!” Tori was crying out.

 

“if you want me to go harder, just say orange again.” I told her.

 

She whimpered orange again, and suddenly, I put the speeds at their slowest settings. She was sobbing as she was close to climaxing. Before she was going to say anything to me, I cranked up the speeds to their max, allowing Tori to cry out my name as she came.

 

I crawled over to her, inspecting the mess she made. She was so wet. I could smell the musk of her mound and it just smelled amazing to me. I started eating her out, she was shaking weakly from my tongue. I just wanted to clean her up a bit, and still tease her.

 

After I had gotten a good part of the mess done, I began to untie her. Unlike what happened with me last night, she didn’t get rubbed harshly. I left the room quickly to grab a towel and returned to clean her better. She came a lot. I was surprised.

 

“Sans, what about you?” she asked me.

 

“i’m fine, besides, only reason why i did this was because i didn’t want to fuck tonight, i’m happier seeing that you enjoyed yourself.” I chuckled as I snuggled close to her, kissing her sweetly on her lips before going to sleep.


End file.
